Age Warp
by Rukki-chan
Summary: Damn thoses brats. I have to capture that Strawhat. But in order to do that I have to somehow get him away from his brother.' Smoker thought. 'But how' Smoker is tired of failing to capture Luffy. But what will happen when Luffy is turned into a 9 year old while Ace is along for the ride? Rated for swearing. Brothership. Nakamaship. Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah shit! Its the marines!" Zoro shouted from the crows nest, clearly irritated.

This was really pissing everyone of. The haven't caught a break since... well ever!

"YAY! Finally something fun happens! I've been bored out my mind for ages! Lets go!" Luffy chirped, clearly excited

"I will get you, Strawhat! Mark my words!" Smoker called out from the opposing marine battleship.

Luffy let out a laugh and stuck his tounge out.

"Yeah right, Smokey! You couldn't even catch a cold! Shishishishishi!"

The marines started firing the cannons as they got close to the Going Merry, but The Strawhat Pirates just kept on dodging them and deflecting them. Luffy was having a great time, laughing as he bounced back cannon balls with the 'Gomu Gomu no Fusen.'

He was having so much 'fun' that he didn't realise that Smoker was flying towards him from behind. Luffy didn't realise until it was too late.

"I gotcha!" Smoker growled as he pinned the captian on the deck with his sea stone staff.

Luffy would have said something clever, but his body was already getting weaker and didn't have the energy to speak or even laugh.

Smoker was just about to slap the cuffs on him when a booted foot made contact with his jaw.

"Get the fuck away from my brother!" Self explainitary, really.

Smoker was kicked so hard that he was sent into the raging sea.

Countless marine soldiers dive into the water to save their superior.

Ace crossed his arms and stuck out his tounge. Childish. Just like Luffy.

"Ace! Your here! Come on lets go and annoy Smoker!" Luffy cried as he rushed to the rail of the ship.

"Hey, yeah! Wait for me!" Ace whined.

"Hey Smokey! Did you miss me?" Ace smiled mockingly sweetly.

"Screw you, Portgas! Like hell I missed you!" Smoker raged.

Luffy giggled.

"Yeah yeah thats nice. See you tomorrow!"

Smoker let out an irritated sound as he saw the D Brothers wave at him as they coninued their journey with a tagalong.

'Such brats. How is it that everytime I get close to catching Strawhat, you always have to get in the way. Portgas D Ace."

* * *

'Damn thoses brats. I have to capture that Strawhat. But in order to do that I have to somehow get him away from his brother.' Smoker thought. 'But how?'

"Turn your enemys into anything with my magical potions!"

Smoker couldn't beleive his luck.

An old woman in a black cloak was standing at a stall with numerous little vials of different substances standing on it.

"How can I be of service, young man." The woman asked with a bow.

"I have this guy that I have to capture, but hes always around his older brother and I need to make him weaker, and more curious in order to draw him away. Do you have anything that may do that?" Smoker asked.

The woman thought for a moment then gave a victorious smile.

"Childeren are curious and weak. What about turning him into a child?" She recomended, holding a small vial of dark pink liquid in her boney hand.

"Perfect. I'll take it." Smoker snatched the vial and gave her the money.

"Pleasure doing buissnes with you!" She sang.

'Now I just have to pursuade Strawhat to drink it. Hmmm...I know! He loves food, I just need to soak the food in the potion and give it to him. But how will he get it without suspicion.'

Realization hit Smoker like a train.

'Bingo.'

* * *

"Come on Ace! Lets go and eat! I'm starving!" Luffy shouted excitedly, swinging from Ace's arm. The elder brother chuckled.

"You're always hungry! What else is new."

Luffy practically dragged his older brother through the town, stopping at eating facilities every chance they got. After they had eaten, Luffy decided to go and explore the streets. Which was when the brothers got separated in a crowd.

Ace huffed. Luffy always made life difficult for him, but if life was easy it would be boring. And besides, no matter how many times Luffy messed up, Ace still loved and adored him.

"Where did that little rascle go?" Ace said as he took of towards the direction where his illusive brother last was.

"Luffy?!" He cried.

Luffy's POV...

'Where did Ace go? Thats weird. I thought he was right beside me. Oh, well.' Luffy shrugged his sholders and strolled aimlessly around the area.

Luffy then saw a person in a cloak handing out free pieces of meat. So, of course, Luffy being Luffy, he went up to the cloaked stranger, snatched the food and inhaled swiftly, before bowing his thanks and rushing of.

The stranger laughed thickly and took down his hood.

"Nap time, Strawhat." Smoker smirked.

* * *

Ace's POV

'Ok, now i'm worried. Damn it Luffy! Where the hell are you!' Ace ran around looking like a paranoid madman.

He had to find Luffy. Life without him wasn't life at all, just a meaningless exsistance to Ace. When they where little, Ace would always freak out when Luffy went missing. He would go into a panic attack, become paranoid that something awful happend to Luffy and would even sport is famed 'Big Brother Worried Face' as a habit.

He would not stop searching until he had found Luffy, he wouldn't rest, eat drink or even sleep, because that would be a waste of precious time that could be used to find his troublesome little brother.

Then he was startled by a known voice behind him.

"Hi Ace, what are you looking for?"

Ace let out a shout and spun around to see his brother standing there, looking a tad confused.

"Luffy! You stupid idiot! Don't ever do that again! I almost got a heart attack, goddamn it!" Ace cried as he caught Luffy in a suffocating bear hug.

"Ace, i'm ok. Really..." Luffy said as he stumbled a bit on his feet.

"Ok my ass! You can bearly stand. Come on we're going home." Ace said.

Ace had an arm around Luffys back to keep him upright, but settled for carrying him so that the younger wouldn't collapse, is arm supporting his back and the other under his thighs, Luffys legs where wrapped around his brothers waist and his arms drapped around his neck. This was the same way Ace would have carried Luffy when they where younger.

He handled Luffy so gently and nicely, that it made you wonder if Ace was acctallly the world famous, blood thirsty pirate everyone made him out to be.

As soon as they got to the ship. Ace put Luffy straight to bed, but Ace had a narcoleptic kick, fortunatly he fell in the same hammock as the raven haired captian.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace awoke with a familiar giggle. But not just any giggle, this giggle was extreamly cute and childish sounding, but still very familiar.

His eyes ajusted and saw a small person with black messy hair, big innocent eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts, a red T-shirt with a yellow smiley face on it. The only reason why he could recgonise this person was that he had a Strawhat connected to some string around his neck and a tell tale scar under one of his onyx eyes. Meaning only one thing.

This was his one and only little brother. Luffy.

The pyromaniac could only stare wildly and gasp at the little ball of innocence and giggles as his brain slowly started to realise what was going on.

"L-Luffy? Is that you?" Ace gasped as he placed a cautious hand on his 'little' brother's head.

The little boy could only continue giggling and put his hand apon Ace's.

"Uh huh! Its me alright! Silly, nii-chan!" He beamed with a squeal.

Ace had forgotten how much he missed being called 'nii-chan' by Luffy. His heart swelled a little and couldn't help but offer a small smile.

"Nii-chan! I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

Ace wasn't thinking about food now, he was too busy thinking how he was going to explain this to the crew. His thoughts where halted when Luffy glomped him.

"Accccccccceeeeeeeeee! Hungry!" He whined again.

"Alright! Alright! Come with me and i'll get you some food. Ok?"

Luffy cheered.

The older brother got down from the hammock and put little Luffy on his sholders.

"Giddy up!" Luffy jeered!

When they got to the deck, Ace took Luffy of his sholders and set him on the deck. And kneeled in front of him.

"I'm gonna introduce you to some pirates, Ok? Don't worry, they're nice pirates, but I still need you to behave yourself."

Luffy nodded and gulped a little.

"Good." Ace ruffled Luffy's hair with a smile, got up and called out for the crew to gather around.

The Strawhats where a bit curious as to why Ace had wanted thier attention.

"Something happened in the town yesterday and something happened to Luffy. So... well..." Ace didn't know ow to explain.

Usopp cut in.

"What exactly happend to him?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh right!" Ace bent down a bit.

"Come on out. Its ok, Luffy." He said sweetly.

9 year old Luffy stood beside Ace, clutching onto his brothers shorts for reasurance.

Almost everyone, except Zoro and Sanji, 'awwed' at him. To which Luffy hid his face in Ace's leg, blushing.

"He kind of got turned into a kid when I wasn't around. God knows how though."

Everyone looked a little confused, but let Ace continue.

"So, since Luffy is now only 9 years old, I would like to make a few changes around here, for his safety."

Everyone nodded and listened to him.

"You can't kick, punch or hit Luffy anymore, hes way to fragile for that."

Ace hinted to Sanji and Nami in particular.

Nami nodded. Sanji groaned as he was a tad disapointed.

"No fighting. One wrong move could seriously hurt him. No swearing around him, either. Again, totaly neccesary." Ace stressed.

Everyone groaned a little but understood where he was coming from.

"One last thing. The most important thing. No matter how strong Luffy seemed when he was an adult, he does not have that kind of strength in this state. As I had said before, a hit that might not have hurt him before, could hurt more than 10 times that. I cannot stress this enough. All these things may seem crule. But please. Its all for his safety." Ace sighed picking up Luffy.

The rest of the crew got into a group huddle and mumbled incoherently to eachother. Before letting out a sound of agreement and turning to face Ace.

Zoro took it apon himself to step forward.

"We all agree to the terms. On one condition." He challenged.

Ace waited intently for the proposal while Luffy absentmindly played with Ace's beaded necklace.

"You have to babysit Luffy. Although we will help in any way possible."

Ace grinned evily.

"Don't worry, Luffy was even more entusiastic and hyper when he was this age. He will have more than enough energy to wear each and everyone of you out, and then some." Ace laughed.

The Strawhats gulped and took a step back.

"Nii-chan! I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

Ace rolled his eyes and set Luffy on the wooden floor and turned to Sanji.

"Did I forget to mention that his appetite remains the same? But he won't eat as much as usual, I usure you."

Sanji chuckled and walked over to the kitchen.

"I'll just go and make breakfast then." He said.

Luffy cautiously walked up to the other crew members. He stared up at Zoro in awe.

"Mister, can you use all those swords? Huh? Can you?" He asked eyes twinkling with admiration.

Zoro chuckled gently and put himself to be at Luffy level.

"Yeah. You can call me Zoro if you like." He smiled.

Luffy gasped.

"Your swords are so cool, and so is your hair!" Luffy squealed reaching for Zoro's hair.

"You really think so? I always get laughed at for having green hair. Thanks."

Luffy tilted his head to the side and made a peace sign, his grin threatening to out-shine the sun.

Zoro stood up to go and take a nap. Luffy put on his strawhat and skipped over to Robin and Nami. They knelt down and smiled.

Luffy took a hold of Robins hand, kissing her knuckle softly. Then done the same to Nami.

"You two are really pretty." Luffy said, cutely.

Robin and Nami giggled. Ace smiled proudly at his little brother. He was so polite when he was little. Obviously, after Ace left , Luffy must have been training and hunting alone, with nobody to complain that he was being rude or unpleasent. Besides Dadan, but she wasn't very polite either.

"How charming." Robin mused.

"Thank you very much." Nami cooed.

Robin smiled lifting up Luffy's hat and placing a kiss on his head then Nami did the same.

Luffy squealed, pulling the rim down to cover his blushing face.

Sanji stalked over to Luffy and towered over him.

"Just what do you think you're doing." Sanji .

"Saying hi to the pretty girls." Luffy said innocently, pointing to the 'pretty girls' with a smile.

Sanji puffed out some smoke, making Luffy cough and hack.

"Its rude to point. Especialy at ladies." Sanji hissed.

Luffy squeaked softly and backed away towards Nami and Robin, feeling fairly intimidated. He tripped and fell back into Robin's lap, then straight into a coughing fit, as the smoke hurt his throat.

Ace growled to get Sanji's attention.

"No smoking, especially not around Luffy or in fount of me." Ace glared.

Ace walked up to the cook, pulled out the ciggarette from between his teeth, grabbed the pack out of his pocket, burnt them to a crisp and tossed them into the ocean. Right in front of Sanji's eyes.

"And don't be so mean. He was only being polite." Nami glared petting Luffy's head.

"But Nami-swan..."Sanji pleaded.

Nami and Robin wern't paying attention, they where too busy worrying and fawning over Luffy.

Sanji whined and slumped of to the kitchen.

"What's up with the swirly eyebrow guy?" Luffy asked.

Zoro let out laugh from where he was napping.

Usopp strolled up and puffed out his cheast.

"That's just the way Sanji is. But I won't try to steal your thunder. I'm Usopp, The captian of this ship!" Ussop boasted.

Zoro and Nami bopped the sniper on the head.

"Like heck you are!" They shouted.

"I'd rather drown than have you as a captian." Nami said.

Zoro nodded in agreement.

"As the first mate. Swordsman-san should be in charge while the captian is not around." Robin mused.

Usopp got depressed, nursing the bumps on his head. Luffy crawled over to Usopp and laughed at him.

"You're funny. Hit him again!"Luffy giggled, looking at Zoro.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. Besides, breakfast is ready." Zoro motioned to the kitchen.

Luffy rushed to the galley, then stopped.

"Come on nii-chan! Food!" Luffy sang and continued on his journey to the food.

Sanji was just about to call for breakfast when something buzzed right passed him. He caught Luffy by the scruff of his shirt. Luffy smiled and waved at the blonde innocently.

"Nami and Robin get to go first." Sanji stated.

Luffy pouted and gave Sanji an intense puppy dog stare.

"Please."

Ace stood beside Sanji.

"Nobody, not even anyone with haki can withstand Luffy's 'extreamly adorable puppy dog look'. Give up. You know you can't handle it." Ace smirked.

"Fine. Just this once." Sanji groaned, dropping Luffy on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, mister! This food is awesome!" Luffy cried with his mouth still full.

Sanji turned to Luffy with a surprised look.

"How did you get there so fast?!" Sanji demanded.

Luffy just kept on eating.

Everyone eals came to get their breakfast, Ace sat next to his little brother, laughing a little when his face was smudged with food. Ace got a napkin and wiped Luffy's clean.

"Thankyou, nii-chan!" Luffy smiled.

"Aww! Thats really cute!" Nami cooed.

Luffy hid his red face.

"I'm not cute! Am I Ace?" Luffy asked Ace.

Ace chuckled warmly and petted Luffys hair.

"You are cute, Luffy. Very cute." He smiled.

Luffy pouted, folded his arms and turned his back to his brother.

Ace smirked and stole a piece of meat from Luffy's plate. Luffy noticed instantly and tried to reach for it, but Ace lifted his arm in the air so that Luffy couldn't reach.

"Aaaaaccccuuuuu! Give it back!" Luffy said jumping for the meat.

Ace smirked and pretended to bite into it, making Luffy whine like a little puppy. Once again Luffy sported his 'extreamly adorable puppy dog look to try to catch Ace out.

"Ace, if you don't give it back I'll cry. And you know what happens if I cry." Luffy sniffed, with his big and innocent eyes watering slightly.

Ace tried to resist. Luffy used to use this look on him all the time and he became immune to it. However, due to not being around Luffy as much he lost his immunity to it. So now, Ace was struggling to stand his ground.

Plus, he really did not want to see Luffy cry.

"Fine. But only if you give me my hat back." Ace smirked.

Luffy had stolen it earlier and Ace really wanted it back.

"Awwww, but Ace. Fine." Luffy huffed, taking the meat from Ace.

The elder gave a triumphant grin. Everyone shook their heads at the brothers as they where just so entertaining to watch.

"Usopp go and help Sanji with the dishes." Zoro said, rising from the tale.

Usopp gave a pout, but Luffy's pout put the sniper's to shame.

"But its Luffy turn." He stated in fact.

Zoro turned to Usopp, staring at him as if he was a lunatic.

"Are you kidding me? He would probably break all the plates and hurt himself."

Usopp gave a defeated look, he really didn't want to do the dishes.

_**Later**_

"WOW! Look, nii-chan! It's a raccoon dog!" Luffy cried as he saw Chopper.

Chopper looked at Luffy he was very puzzled.

"Huh?"

"He's so cute! Ace! Can we keep him!"

Ace couldn't help but laugh a little.

'Only 9 years old and didn't even know who his own nakama were, but he still has them wrapped around his little finger.' Ace thought.

"I'm not a raccoon dog! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper growled.

Luffy giggled and pointed at the reindeer.

"He's so cute!"

Chopper immediately started doing his little 'that doesn't make me happy' dance.

"And he dances! Please can we keep him!" Luffy pleaded.

Ace could only smile at his brothers antics and, in turn had come to love and miss them.

Later that day Luffy was watching Zoro train, he kept on asking him silly little questions.

"How do birds stop from falling out of the sky? Why is the sky blue? Where do babies come from?" Luffy asked, speaking a mile a minute.

Zoro was losing a bit of his resolve and his sanity every question Luffy asked. But, patience came with the job of being a first mate, so he figured that he would do something that would entertain Luffy and himself at the same time.

"I don't know, I don't care and ask your brother." Zoro huffed.

He put down the ridiculously heavy weight down and sat next to Luffy as he wiped some sweat from his forehead with his shirt.

"Why do you want to know?" Zoro pndered.

"Because, I heard the guy who makes really yummy food say something about making babies with the pretty girl with orange hair." Luffy offered, with his brown eyes looking so innocent and adorable that it would make a bunny jealous.

Zoro groaned, of course that stupid cook would unknowingly say something like that in front of a child.

Zoro did not want to be the one saying this, it should be Ace or at least Nami telling him the facts of life. Zoro grinned evilly when he thought of a way to entertain Luffy and get revenge on an evil red headed demon he liked to call Nami.

"I know what you can do. You could go and ask Nami." Zoro said with a smirk.

He finally had a way to get that greedy bitch back.

"Ok! Bye Zoro!"

Luffy rushed of to ask Nami.

She was in her room looking at some maps and sipping some tea that had been lovingly prepared by a certain cook with swirly eyebrows.

"Hey! Pretty girl, where do babies come from?" Luffy asked.

The navigator sprayed her tea everywhere and almost fell out her chair.

"What?!"

"Where do babies come from?" Luffy repeated.

Nami suddenly felt extremely awkward.

"Why are you asking me?!"

"Because, Zoro told me to. So, where do babies come from?"

Damn you, Zoro! I hope you get stuck babysitting Luffy next time! Still, Nami really didn't want to answer that. Even if she did what would Ace do? He would freak! His dear innocent little Luffy, only been here for a few hours, and already scared for life?

"W-well ahh... When a-a man and a w-woman l-l-love each other, they... ahhh." Nami began, sweating.

Luffy just looked up at her and waited for her to continue.

Nami thought hard to try to figure out a way to change the subject.

"Lets play a game!" She squealed

Luffy forgot what they were talking about and immediately became interested in what game they were going to play.

"Yay! What game should we play? Tag? Blind Mans Bluff? Snakes and Ladders?" Luffy cried, counting on his fingers.

"Why don't we play 'Who can stay the quietest the longest'." Nami said.

Luffy's eyes widened.

"Ace loves that game too!" Luffy shouted with glee.

Nami sighed in relief. Thank god she didn't have to have 'the talk' with Luffy.

Zoro shall pay dearly for that.

* * *

**Sorry about the late entry. I will try to write some more Chapters soon.**

**- Conscience**

Flames are welcome and so are ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace couldn't find any leads to trying to find a cure for Luffys age warp problem, 2 days, nothing. The crew was still babysitting Luffy they were doing better than what he thought they would, Sanji had taken up a habit of chewing gum instead of smoking, as he had been denied that option. Zoro had turned into Luffys 'Mother Hen'. He now ad a protective streak towards him, enforcing and considering Aces rules in every situation. Instead of lifting weights, he changed tactics and chased Luffy around the deck, if it was for training purposes or if he was mad at Luffy, no-one could quite tell.

"Catch me if you can!" Luffy called to the green haird swordsman.

Zoro had been landed the duty of babysitting Luffy, because that moody bitch Nami couldn't take a joke. It didn't bother him though, oh no, little Luffy was much more entertaining to be around, simply because the older Luffy would find most things boring, but this Luffy was easier to entertain.

Zoro had to admit. Luffy was very fast, even in child form.

"Hah! Caught you!" Zoro grinned and tickled Luffy intensely.

"N-n-no! Hahahahahahah! Z-zoro! t-t-that hahaha! Tickles!" Luffy laughed, trying to push Zoro of him.

Zoro stopped and smiled at Luffy, often he would wish that he had a little brother. He was always used to be alone on the road to becoming the World Greatest Swordsman. Before he met Luffy, of course.

Little Luffy sat up and adjusted his oversized Strawhat so it was out of his eyes. He looked up at Zoro, then down at his swords with a questioning look.

"Are your swords heavy?" Luffy asked.

"Not really, but, I don't think you could lift them." He said.

Luffy stared at the swords with an almost longing look.

"C-can I see you fight with them? I wanna see." Luffy pleaded.

Zoro couldn't deny the pang of pride he felt, he'd love to show of his skills to Luffy.

"Sure. Be careful though, get too close and you could get hurt."

Luffy nodded and stayed where he was, buzzing in excitement.

Zoro put on his bandana and unsheathed Wado Ichimonji, lifting it into the air and then swiftly swiped it down so the blade was about a foot above the deck. His entire body tensed up and swung the sword around, stopping it when it was out to his side, then brought it down. He held it with two hands and moved his arms, so that they where in front of his face with Wado next to his head and the blade facing outwards.

Luffy watch with awe, as his 9-year-old mind had never seen such amazing moves in his life.

Zoro then bounded into the air so high that Luffy almost lost sight of him. Zoro sent a powerful slash towards a big-ass bird. Not a big-bird. A Big-Ass Bird!

Then Zoro gracefully landed on the deck and put Wado safely back into its sheath.

Then the big-ass bird fell into the water.

Luffy jumped up and latched on to Zoros waist.

"That was so cool!" Luffy yelled, his eyes sparkly.

Zoro petted Luffy on the head with a loving smile. It felt nice to be appreciated, it was a major boost for Zoros almost non-existent ego.

"Thankyou, at least someone apprecia-!"Zoro was cut of when he saw a cannon ball fly their way.

"Luffy! Look out!" Zoro called as he pushed Luffy out-of-the-way and cut the cannon ball in half.

Luffy gasped and ran behind Zoro for protection.

"Z-zoro? Wh-what was that?"

Zoro became alert and focused his eyes on the direction the cannon came from then he spotted a pirate ship. He cursed, quietly, so Luffy wouldn't hear him.

The ship wasn't far from the Going Merry at all. He could see some of the pirates preparing to come aboard.

"Luffy, Run!" Zoro warned, drawing his swords.

Luffy didn't run. He stayed put.

The enemies boarded the Going Merry, one launched at Luffy with a sword. Without thinking, Zoro threw himself in front of Luffy and killed the threat with ease, then went of to fight some more on the other side of the ship.

Zoro had realised that somebody was already heading back to Luffy again. He slashed a pirate to his right and ran towards his defenseless captain. One of the pirates had the struggling Luffy by the throat and a dagger in the other.

"Get the hell away from him!" Zoro growled, getting closer to him.

Luffys kidnapper looked to me and grinned evilly, then Luffy bit is hand as hard as he could, causing the man to drop him. Then the man picked him up again and punched Luffy across the face.

"You little brat!" He hissed in pain.

Luffy whimpered.

Ok.

Now Zoro was mad.

Very mad, indeed.

Zoro began killing people like no-one business, until they all ran away. Except the guy who had hit Luffy. He pointed a sword at the man.

"Touch him again, and you won't live to see tomorrow." Zoro stepped forward.

The pirate held the child in front of him in a panic, he began inching towards the edge of the ship as Luffy struggled to get free again. He quickly threw Luffy at Zoro and dived into the sea.

Zoro's eyes widened and he caught Luffy in mid-air, and landed as gently as he could.

"Does it hurt? Is your face ok? Do you have a bruise?" Zoro asked kneeling in front of Luffy, fussing over him like the 'Mother Hen' he had been dubbed as.

Zoro brushed his thumb over the wound on Luffys cheek making Luffy twitch in pain.

"It'll probably bruise, Luffy." He said, with a bit of self loathing in his voice.

"Its ok. Because Zoro-nii-san saved me!" Luffy smiled and giggled a little.

"Nii-san?" Zoro questioned.

"Yup! Thats what I'm gonna call you now, your my brother now!" Luffy grinned hugging Zoro.

It took a while for Zoro to respond, he hugged Luffy back. He mulled the title over, he'd bare it with pride.

"Why did you throw yourself in front of me?" Luffy asked timidly.

Zoro just smiled took, of his captains iconic strawhat and stroked Luffy's coal-black hair.

"Because if Otouto was hurt, Nii-san would be sad."


End file.
